pegcatfandomcom-20200223-history
The Cleopatra Problem
'The Cleopatra Problem '''is an episode of ''Peg + Cat. Recap At the beginning of the episode, Peg and Cat have somehow traveled to a desert in ancient Egypt and are playing marbles with Cleopatra. Peg takes a blue marble out from under her hat which she and Cleopatra find particularly special and begins to play with it until it lands in a bowl of spice. Trouble is, there are many identical bowls of spice nearby and nobody remembers which bowl the marble landed in. Peg doesn't know how to find the marble, but Cleopatra knows that all the bowls weigh the same and reasons that she can find which bowl has the marble in it by weighing the bowls on a pan balance. Peg agrees, but Cat doesn't fully understand. They successfully find the marble and Cleopatra organizes a feast to celebrate, giving her camel Epidermis some food that weighs as much as three slabs of gold. Epidermis looks under Peg's hat. Cleopatra wonders if it's because he's interested in the marble and asks to look at it. Peg begins to do tricks with the marble but it lands on the back of a cart that gets pulled away by a different camel. Peg, Cat, and Cleopatra follow the cart on Epidermis's back. Cleopatra asks where the cart went and one of the guards says that it went past a giant statue of Cat. As they continue to ride in pursuit of the cart, Cleopatra explains that she had the statue built in Cat's honor to appear like it was looking towards the pyramid. Cat doesn't know what a pyramid is so Peg explains. They find the cart near some pyramids, but a bird takes the marble. Cleopatra orders the bird to return the marble, but Peg points out that because it's a bird, it likely wouldn't know she was the queen. Cleopatra believes that everyone knows she's the queen but then the bird flies away with the marble. Cat observes that the bird is listening to music and wonders if the music is too loud for it to hear them. The bird accidentally drops the marble on top of the pyramid, so Epidermis climbs up it with Peg, Cat, and Cleopatra still riding him. Cat tries to reach the marble but Epidermis accidentally knocks it down the pyramid with his head. They slide after it and, after sliding down and somehow up several pyramids, end up noticing the marble falling down a hole in the top of one of the pyramids. Cleopatra finds a secret entrance and when they cannot see the marble, they conclude that it must have rolled through the pyramid to the outside world. When they exit the pyramid, they find no marble, no Epidermis, but a lot of hoof prints. They suppose that maybe somebody stole the marble and used Epidermis to get away. Ramone, dressed in ancient Egyptian garb, arrives and asks if they are OK. They ask him if they saw anyone pass by and Ramone said he saw somebody with a red, triangular beard. He offers them a ride in his chariot, which they accept and they ride off, singing a song about the beard. When they find the beard, it is attached to The Pig, who is also dressed in ancient Egyptian clothes and is acting as Cleopatra's guard. The Pig admits to having entered the pyramid but claims that he didn't take Peg's marble, he was just admiring the triangles. Peg and Cleopatra become worried, Peg also becomes sad, and Cat becomes sleepy, however, Peg notices that the scales is unequal and so one food bowl must be heavier and cheers up. She digs the marble out of the camel food and they sing the Problem Solved song, during which they find Epidermis behind the curtain. Apparently, he was the one who took Peg's marble. Cleopatra wants to punish him, but Peg convinces her to forgive him, stating that she can relate because the marble is so impressive and they all celebrate by singing a song about balancing acts. Back at home, Peg and Cat are dressed as ancient Egyptians and Peg asks Cat if he can believe they are friends with Cleopatra. Cat says yes, and they list their other various unusual friends. Trivia * The unusual friends listed were the One Hundred Chickens, Cat, and either Big Mouth or Richard. * Epidermis was the one to sing the line, "So everything is awesome" in this episode, but he sang, "So everything wah!" instead. * Goof: Peg and Cleopatra both freaked out but Cat did not make the whistle sign. But the whistle can be heard. Category:Episodes